thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150129224439/@comment-24481972-20150130175852
Okay, this is a bit of a jam. I only fought about ten or fifteen men before, but thirty-five? And with more on the way. I keep eye contact with all of the armed soldiers while everyone else evacuates the entire street. Once everything's clear, they start firing like there's no tomorrow. "Get down!" I shout to everyone, diving behind a wall. I hear the gunfire never ending, but something's not right. None of the bullets make contact. I get back up from my crouched position to see the explanation and it's not difficult to miss. The bullets, they float there ad if there is no sense of gravity at all. My attention then goes to the boy. He has his hands raised while staring at the levitating ammo. He's doing this. He must be. The NCO soldiers are too afraid to shoot any longer. "If you'd like to attack, now's your chance!" He shouts. "You heard the man!" I yell to both Jessica and the mysterious girl. Putting my hands close to each other, a flurry of snow and crystal-like ice begin to swirl around my body. Jessica starts creating strong winds to knock over the soldiers and have their breath escape their lungs. And the mysterious girl appears to be shooting balls of energy at them while the boy brings the bullets back around at the soldiers. I think it's my turn. My charged up ice blast looks aobut done so I unleash it. It's an immediate blizzard almost freezing everything it touches, ending the battle. I don't mean to brag, but if I charged that a little bit more I might have brought a new Ice Age. "We need to get back to the house while there's still time," I command. "Follow me to the docks." Running as fast as we can, we eventually get to where we parked the jetski right before an NCO van pulls up. And then, to my amazement, the van goes spiraling out of control from recieving an incredibly loud yet invisible blast from the side. Crash. He stands out in the water on one of the boats with his hands cupped together over his mouth. "How did you...?" I trail off. "Paige felt you were in danger. And since I finally found the garage, we decided to come to your rescue." He explains. "Very well then," I say. "Everyone, onto the boat." I help everyone on since I'm going to take the jetski back. Once everyone's loaded, I begin to walk on the otherside of the docks until I hear someone shout. "Grenade!" A couple of soldiers made it out of the now crashed van and attack without hesitation. And now, a grenade lays right in front of my feet. Without even thinking, I dig my foot under the grenade and kick it up. It's now about thirty feet in the and no more than a few seconds from exploding. What can I do? I need to find a wall, but instead I find a lamp post. It will do. My feet meet the side of the lamp post as I begin scaling, almost giving the illusion of defying gravity. Once I'm high enough, I jump off of the post as my eye catches the grenade above me. There's only one way this can work. I twist my body to the point where I'm upside-down, still airbourne. My foot then meets the grenade, sending into the waters below. I twist my body again so I land on the docks upside-up as soon as the explosion causes the waters to arise. "Dude..." Crash begins. "Ten freaking points for style!" I'm not going to lie to myself, that was pretty awesome. I feel confident when I crank up the jetski and ride off, but, like always, I'm shot down. Literally, shot down. A bullet comes from behind and zips through my torso.